


Fantasies

by JustBeStill



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Ozzy wants a treat, Rimming, Sexual Pleasure, beastiality, fun times, so Sonic gives him one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Sonic has more fun with Ozzy.
Relationships: Sonic The Hedgehog/Ozzy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Fantasies

“Oh god, Ozzy!” Sonic yelled out, sound muffled by the hedgehog’s face in the carpet.

They were in the living room, and the dog was currently in the process of licking the hell out of Sonic’s asshole. The hedgehog had put a treat up there, and Ozzy was trying to get to it with his tongue. 

He was doing exactly what Sonic wanted him to do. 

The blue hedgehog moaned in pure ecstasy as the dog’s long wet tongue traveled farther into his anal cavity, and he arched his back, the tongue slipping in much easier with his hips raised up.

His fingers dug into the soft fibers of the carpet as Ozzy worked, and Sonic was in heaven. He wished that Tom could do this to him, though that fantasy was forever unattainable, he knew. 

He would just have to settle for this.


End file.
